Never Felt So Alone
by chichipdx
Summary: Based off the Netflix show Green Eggs and Ham. Taking place after Sam's mom leaves him at the orphanage. My first story in this fandom.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins with a small child sitting all alone in a quiet hallway waiting for his mother to emerge from behind the closed doors that she had gone through quite some time ago. He had nothing to entertain himself with but a small stuffed toy that he had had for as long as he could remember. He wondered what was taking her so long, he didn't know how much longer he could stay sitting in one spot. The sound of the door finally opening filled him excitement as he quickly leaped off the chair and rushed to her side.

He reached for her hand, but she quickly pulled it away, her action confused the small boy because she always made sure she had ahold of his hand when she was ready to leave.

"Mom?" he questioned tilting his head to one side.

His mother stopped hanging her head without looking back and said "You have to stay here now Sam."

This only confused the young boy even more "But I don't want to stay here," he quickly replied still reaching out his hand towards her "I want to go with you."

"You can't," his mother replied as she started walking towards the exit again leaving him behind.

The small boy started following his mother but only got about halfway when a he felt someone grab him by the shoulder stopping him in his tracks. He looked up to see a tall woman standing over him with an expressionless look on her face. Sam watched as his mother walked further and further away from him until she got to the door then without even a quick glance, she opened it and was gone. Sam wanted to run after her, but the tall woman had really tightened her grip on him now.

Almost a week had passed since Sam's mother had left in this awful place and still hadn't made a single friend, even though there were plenty of other children there. He sat alone in the dining room as far away from the others as possible, but it was not by his choice. In fact, he wished he was sitting with them, but whenever he tried to sit with them, they would get up and leave him all alone. Then earlier when he tried to introduce himself to a boy who went by the name Tiny Tobias which was weird because he not tiny at all but in fact the complete opposite. Tobias had Sam's little stuffed toy and Sam trying to be friendly thought that he let Tobias know that he was okay sharing his toy with him. The smaller boy walked over to the larger boy with a big smile on his face, Sam stopped next to the bigger boy knowing that introductions were the very first thing in a friendship. So, extending his hand out to the bigger child he started off by saying "I am Sam…Sam I…" but he was quickly cut off by a sharp pain to his soft belly knocking the wind right out of him. Tobias stared down at the smaller boy with his one hand still balled into a tight fist "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he growled before taking the small toy ripping it apart and tossing it to the ground.

Sam reached out taking his ripped up toy in his hands, feeling a great amount of sadness knowing one of his favorite things had been destroyed for no reason other than him trying to be friendly. After lunch all of the children gathered in the common room where once a week, they were allowed to take all their blankets and pillows and make a giant fort in which they would take a nap under**. **

Already knowing that the others would not want him around Sam began laying out his blanket and pillow off in a distant corner "Hey Sam!" one of the kids called waving at him "Wanna help!"

A wide smile spread across his face as he quickly grabbed his blanket and pillow to add to the fort. Once it was all finished all the kids stepped back to admire their hard work. Sam watched as each kid entered the giant fort one at a time until it was his turn, he carefully pulled the blanket door open as to be carful not to cause it to fall. Just as he was about to enter, he was stopped by one of the kids "Sorry not enough room," the kid said as he blocked the way.

As Sam looked past the boy, he could see several open spots that he could fit "But I barely take up much room at all," he tried pointing out because of his smaller size he knew he would easily fit.

But the boy refused to move "NO!" he snapped "NOW GO AWAY SAM I AM!"

Sam felt his heart sink as the boy closed the blanket door in his face, he slowly got to his feet and made his way back over to the corner in the room. Sitting down on the hard ground he looked back at the for wishing he could be part of whatever they were doing but instead they seemed like they wanted nothing to do with him. He let a out a sigh as he laid on the ground bringing his arms up to use as a makeshift pillow. Uncomfortable as it was it still it didn't fake him very long to fall asleep.

Meanwhile back in the fort one of the other children felt bad because of the way Terrance had treated Sam just to get an extra blanket and pillow. She waited until everyone was fast asleep before she quickly grabbed a loose blanket and walked over to the shivering boy in the corner, a tiny smile appeared on her face as she carefully placed the blanket over him before returning back to the fort…..


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam woke up, he discovered that he was now covered up with a blanket, he slowly sat wondering how it had gotten there. He glanced over at the fort at the exact moment the boy who blocked his way was crawling out, their eyes met, and the boy glared at Sam when he noticed that he had another blanket.

"Children!" Ms. Margaret one of the three ladies in charge called as she entered the room "Time for your daily activities!"

"Why are you over here by yourself?" she scolded when she saw Sam sitting in the corner "You should be with the other children."

Sam lowered his head knowing that if he tried to explain the reason he was by himself and tell her that the others did not want him around. He would be sent to Ms. Winifred's office and there she would most likely twist his words up again. He placed his right hand on his cheek remembering how Ms. Winifred had called him a liar and using the back of her own hand, she slapped it across his face.

"Answer me now!" she hissed "Unless you want to go see Ms. Winifred?"

"It's because the others don't want me around," he replied feeling hurt by his own words as he spoke them.

Ms. Margret shook her head "Now, I know that isn't true," she said before grabbing the young boy by his wrist and yanking to his feet "and I will prove it."

Still holding onto Sam's wrist, she pulled him across the room where some of the other children were emerging from the fort. "Now children," she said stopping a few feet away "little Samuel here is trying to say that the reason he was off in his own corner was because you don't want him around. Is this true?"

"No Ms. Margret…." All the children answered at the same time.

"We invited him to join us," Terrance said trying to hide his smirk as he continued to make up lies "but he refused, said that he was better than us."

"No, but I never said that..." Sam quickly tried to explain but he could tell by the way Ms. Margret was staring down at him that she did not believe him.

"I think you need to go Ms. Winifred right now young man," she said coldly tightening her grip around his wrist almost cutting off his circulation.

This was it; Sam knew Ms. Winifred was going to be so upset with him again. Just as Ms. Margret turned to march Sam to Winifred's office the girl who had brought Sam a blanket appeared.

"Wait Ms. Margret!" she called not wanting to see him get punished for something that wasn't true because she all to well just how cruel Ms. Winifred could be "Sam's telling the truth."

Ms. Margret turned around to face the young girl waiting for her to continue. "Terrance asked Sam if he wanted to help us build the fort, which Sam did but when he tried to join us inside Terrance told him there was no more room and to go away."

"Thank you, Cindi," Ms. Margret said nodding her head at the small girl before she continued to pull Sam along with her.

"Wait!" Cindi called after her "but I just told you what happened, Sam did nothing wrong."

Ms. Margret just ignored the girl as she continued to lead Sam out of the room only stopping to grab Terrance with her free hand. The three of them walked in silence to Ms. Winifred's office and when the door came into view Sam could feel his heart start to beat faster, he knew there was nothing he could possibly say to save him Ms. Winifred. Letting go Sam's hand for a brief second only to open the door to Winifred's office Ms. Margret shoved the two boys in first.

"What is it this time?" Ms. Winifred's stern voice asked from behind her large desk.

"Lies," Ms. Margret replied, "both children were telling lies."

"Is that so?" Ms. Winifred asked quickly getting up and walking around to stand in front of them with her arms folded across her chest. She glared down at the smaller boy first "Tell me about you side of the story first."

Sam swallowed hard as he looked up at the tall woman knowing that no matter what he said she wouldn't believe him. "Ms. Margret was wondering why I had slept in a corner by myself instead of in the fort with others." He started to explain

"And why did you?" Ms. Winifred asked not taking her eyes off the boy as he searched for the words to say.

"Because….because they told me there was no room and to go away," he replied lowering his head down to look at the ground.

"Now your turn," she said turning her attention to Terrance who again lied about inviting Sam but Sam refusing and telling everyone he was better than them.

"Is that so?" Sam heard Ms. Winifred say before she grabbed both boys by their fur and led to a small door with at least twenty different locks on it, she opened the door and shoved both boys in the cramped space. "Maybe some time in here will teach you two a lesson," she said right before she closed the door taking away what little light they had leaving them alone in complete darkness. The clicking sounds that came from outside could only mean that they were locked in this tiny room barely big enough for one let alone two.

"I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you!" Terrance growled forcing his fingertips into Sam's side on purpose just to hurt the smaller boy. When that received no reaction, Terrance grabbed a good amount of Sam's fur and pulled it hard.

"Stop it!" Sam finally snapped trying pull his fur free from Terrance's grip and wishing he could move away from him.

"Why should I?" Terrance mocked grabbing another section of fur and giving it another hard tug, this went on for close to two hours before Ms. Winifred decided that was enough time. "Next time it will be longer," she warned as she let the two boys out. Ms. Margret was waiting to take them back to the dining room because it was time for dinner. Both boys grabbed some food and walked to the tables, Sam stopped knowing the others did not want him to sit with them, but he couldn't just go off and sit on his own with Ms. Margret watching. The others were not going to like it but what choice to did he have? He slowly made his way over to the end of the table where all the other kids were and sat down in an empty chair. The table grew quiet the moment he arrived which made him feel smaller than he already was. He slowly took a bite of his food feeling all their eyes on him.

"I'm done!" one kid exclaimed quickly getting up and taking his plate to the large sink.

"Me too," he heard another say as they to removed their plate and walked away, soon like always he was left sitting alone feeling hurt by their actions. Only this time was different for sitting a short distance away sat Cindi who decided to stay. She could see how bad he felt when they all went away. Shortly after dinner it was time for bed where each kid settled and fell asleep fast. Not long after falling asleep Sam was rudely awakened by being pulled out bed. He landed hard on the floor and before he had a chance to understand what was going on or get away Terrance and Tobias attacked him. When the two older boys were finished they left the smaller boy silently crying on the ground in a ball afraid to move because he was scared that they would start hitting him again. The sound the bedroom door opening startled him, fearing that it was going to Ms. Margret again he tried getting up without being caught.

"Sam?" a gentle voice asked.

He turned to see Ms. Charlette walking over, he quickly tried to hide the fact that he had been crying but it was no use because of how wet his fur was.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" she asked.

Ms. Charlette was different then Ms. Margret because she always knew when to give gentle hugs and right now Sam could really use one of her warm hugs. She sensed that something was bothering him so she gently wrapped her arms around the you boy and embraced him in a sweet hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in the corner facing the wall Sam let out a heavy sigh catching his breath halfway through because of the sharp pain he felt in his side. Earlier Terrance and Tobias cornered him again by shoving him into a cleaning closet where they quickly knocked him to the ground and punch him in his one side a few times. "Stop sitting at my table!" Terrance growled as he and Tobias hovered over him.

"But Ms. Margret told me I have to sit there," Sam whispered as he held his one side.

"Ms. Margret told me I have to sit there," Terrance repeated in a mocking tone causing Tobias to snort with laughter "Well that's too bad!" Terrance snapped "Because we don't want you to sit anywhere near us!"

"Come on Terrance," Tobias said pulling the slightly smaller boy with him "we have to get to the activity room before we get in trouble."

Sam waited for a few seconds making sure the two older boys were not coming back before he slowly got to his feet still holding his side, he knew that he too had to get to the activity room and fast before Ms. Margret noticed that he wasn't there yet. As he opened the door he was met with a very angry Ms. Margret, she stood with her arms tightly folded across her chest and an expression plastered on her face that sent shivers down Sam's spine. He hung his head already knowing where she would be sending him because she wouldn't listen to any excuse as to why he was coming out of the cleaning closet to begin with.

"Trying to skip out on your daily activities?" she questioned in a firm and serious tone acting as if she did not notice that boy in front of her was holding his side and standing there with his fur all messed up from being yanked and pulled by the two bullies. "Winifred's office now!" she spat before grabbing his wrist and pulling him along beside her.

Winifred quickly sent Sam to the nearest corner where he was to stay until she said otherwise. "You face the wall, and don't you dare move." Ms. Winifred scolded without even giving him a chance to explain anything. "You are never going to get adopted," she said "and do you want to know why? It because no couple is going to want a troublemaker like you. You are nothing more than a bad kid, I mean it's no wonder your mother gave you up."

"Bad kid?" Sam question in his head, he didn't recall ever being a bad kid. He loved his mother and always wanted to make her smile as much as he did, so he had no clue why she had left him there to begin with. "Why did she leave me?" he asked himself as he leaned his forehead into the corner of the wall. Several hours went by before Ms. Winifred finally allowed him to leave and go join the others. Walking towards the room where everyone would be gathered at this time, he couldn't help but to feel sad because he knew that none of them would be happy to see him. As he walked down the hall his ears picked up the sound of someone playing the piano in the music room, he stopped for a second before allowing his curiosity to get the better of him and he went to go see who was in there. He stopped just outside of the door and slowly brought his hand up to open the door but hesitated for a few seconds. He put a smile on as he slowly stepped inside to see who was playing but as he did the music suddenly stopped.

Cindi looked up from the piano to see who had entered and when she saw Sam standing there, she felt bad it was obvious that something had happened to him earlier just by how messed up his fur was but he still stood in the entrance with a smile.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as his smile began to fade feeling awful that he had caused her to stop playing as he started backing out of the room "I didn't mean to make you stop, I can leave if you want me too."

"Oh no it's fine," she replied giving him a tiny smile before getting off the piano bench and walking towards him. "I didn't see you at lunch or dinner," she said as she continued walking over only stopping once to collect a small bag "How come?"

"I was in Ms. Winifred's office," he replied sadly.

"Oh," she replied giving him a sad look and holding out the small bag "here." Sam carefully took the bag and opened it, inside was his stuffed toy that Tobias had ripped up all sewn back together. "Ms. Charlette helped me," she said shyly.

Sam felt his smile return as he looked down at the toy "Thank you," he replied before bringing his face up to meet hers "I like the way you were playing the piano."

"Thanks," she replied as her smile grew wider "I could show you how some time."

A loud growl from Sam's stomach surprised the two children "You're hungry huh?" she asked giving him a sad look knowing that he probably hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. "Well if you hurry, you can still make snack time."

"I'm not hungry," he lied looking down at his feet and sighing.

Cindi gently placed her hand on his shoulder "I'll go with you, if you want?"

Sam nodded

She took him by the hand and led the way out the door and down the hall towards the dining area. The snacks they had were nothing special just a slice of bread or if they were lucky some sort of fruit. Either one would hopefully stop the burning hunger in the pit of his stomach, another low tummy growl quickly reminded Sam just how hungry. As the room came into view he suddenly stopped "What's wrong?" Cindi asked looking back at the smaller boy and giving him a concerned look.

"I'm not hungry," he whispered pulling his hand away from her and staring at it. She turned to see Terrance and Tobias sitting at the table looking at them. It became very clear to her that they must have done something to him. "Did they hurt you?" she asked pointing to his side that she had seen him holding earlier.

When he did not answer her, she knew right away they had hurt him. "That's awful," she said, "and you were sent to Winifred's office because of what they did."

"You two made it just in time for a quick snack," Ms. Margret's voice said coming up from behind the two children "so you better hurry before you lose it all together."

"Come on Sam," Cindi said retaking his hand into hers and leading him over to the table so he could choose what he wanted to snack on. All the while the two boys and Ms. Margret not taking their eyes off them, the other children silently eating too afraid to look up or speak. It was no secret that Terrance was the kid in charge with Tobias behind him no one would ever think to upstage him. There was even a rumor going around that Ms. Winifred favored him over everyone else and that she would only punish him as a show and then reward him later when no one was around.

Terrance glared at Sam just waiting for him to try and sit down with the rest of them, he smirked knowing that the smaller boy really did not have much of choice with Ms. Margret there and how she always insisted that no child was to sit by themselves. But instead of taking her usual spot with the others Cindi decided she would sit down at the other end with Sam and that would mean he was not sitting alone and there for Ms. Margret would not say anything about it. She figured that he had already had a hard and that he deserved a break. Sam slowly took a bite of his tiny piece of bread and he couldn't help but wonder if this meant that she wanted to be his friend or was she only being nice to him because she felt sorry for him, either it felt kind of nice to have someone to sit with for a change.

The next day some of the other kids finally started warming up Sam by talking to him and even inviting him to play a game of 'Sploosh Ball' with them. Feeling super excited to be included Sam couldn't help but to smile as he proudly followed them out to the middle of the yard. Cindi watched from a distance with the other girls as the boys prepared for their game. Neither Terrance or Tobias were present which worried Cindi but she glad to see that they had invited Sam to play with them.

Tossing the ball had never felt like so much fun for Sam that he failed to notice a charging Tobias coming towards him at full speed.

"LOOK OUT!" Cindi tried to warn but it was too late.

Tobias was so much taller and heavier Sam that when the bigger rammed into the smaller boy that both went down hard. It completely knocked wind out of Sam and angle in which Tobias body slammed him caused him to smash his face hard into the not so soft ground. Tobias stood up leaving the smaller boy struggling to have enough strength to lift himself off the ground. Sam's arm felt weak as he slowly lifted himself up stopping halfway when he realized that his face was bleeding. He slowly brought his right hand up to his face to feel the stickiness from the blood then that's when he noticed the other kids were laughing at him. It became very clear that they had only invited him to play with them because they knew what was going to happen. Tears began to sting his eyes as he finally got to his feet, he had to get out of there and fast. He quickly darted behind the building and let his tears fall as their laughter still filled his ears.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of their laughter made him feel awful, it broke his heart knowing that they had only invited him to play with them because they knew what was going to happen. "Aw, are you crying?" Terrance asked stepping from round the side of the building with his lips curled up into a crooked grin. Sam quickly tried to wipe his tears away so the bigger boy would not see, but the bully had already seen them "What's the matter Weirdo?" the bully asked as his grin widened "Did you actually think they wanted you to play with them?"

When Sam didn't answer him, Terrance shoved him hard in the side knocking him off balance a bit and causing him almost to fall over. "Nobody likes or wants you around," Terrance decided to continue knowing that his words were hurting the small boy "you're such a weird freak."

Sam could feel the tears starting to sting his eyes again, he knew he had to get out of there before they started to fall again. He quickly turned to get out of there but ran smack into Tobias who wasted no time and slammed his fist into the side of Sam's face. Within seconds the two bullies had the smaller boy on the ground punching him as he tried his best to keep his face covered then a few swift kicks to both his sides before one of them forced him over to expose his belly and face.

"STOP IT!" Cindi cried as she ran over trying to stop the two bullies by grabbing a good amount of Terrance's fur and tried to pull him away from Sam, but the bully just shoved her away. Cindi quickly scanned the yard for Ms. Charlette but couldn't find her just Ms. Margret. She looked back at Sam knowing that she had no choice and that he needed help fast. "MS. MARGRET…..MS. MARGRET!" she shouted running off to get the adult.

"What is it!" Ms. Margret hissed turning towards the frantic girl.

"Terrance and Tobias," Cindi breathed pointing back in the opposite direction to where the boys were " you have to come quick, they're hurting Sam!"

Ms. Margret rolled her eyes before following the girl across the yard to break up the fight. Sam had managed to cover his face back up after Tobias punched it a few times. "STOP COVERING YOUR STUPID FACE!" Terrance growled trying his best to pull Sam's hands away from his face again. In a panicked Sam bit down onto the bully's hand "OW! The bully cried out quickly pulling his own hand away.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ms. Margret shouted.

Tobias shoved the smaller boy into the ground hard just as Ms. Margret and Cindi walked up.

"He bit me," Terrance sobbed as large fake tears began running down his cheeks.

Ms. Margret glared down at the small boy who was slowly trying to lift himself off the ground, his arms shook under his weight and his whole body was sore. Cindi rushed to his side and quickly helped the struggling boy to his feet. That act of kindness seemed to anger Ms. Margret "Next time you are not to help him!" she scolded yanking Sam by the wrist and pulling him along with her.

"Wait?" Cindi questioned "Are you taking him to Ms. Winnifred's office?"

"He has bitten another child," Ms. Margret pointed out "so he must be punished."

"What about them?" Cindi asked pointing at Terrance and Tobias "They were beating him up and you're not going to do anything about that?"

The older woman rolled her eyes as she turned toward the two bullies "You two come with me."

"This isn't fair," Cindi said "they hurt him, he defends himself and he gets punished for it. He should go see Ms. Charlette."

Ms. Margret ignore the young girls as she led the three boys from around the side of the building. As Sam walked past the other kids he heard a couple of them snort with laughter, he quickly lowered his head and looked away. What they had done to him was painful and unkind, he felt his heart breaking into million pieces. Why didn't they like him? He wondered, all he ever did was try to be their friend and talk to them because he was just as lonely as they were.

Inside Ms. Winnifred's office she yelled and screamed at him calling him so many names that no child should ever be called all because he defended himself. He lowered his head and stared at his feet until some hard slammed into the side of his head knocking him to the ground. The room was spinning as he looked up to see two Winnifred's standing over him holding her phone in her hand. "Didn't you hear me!" she hissed "I said go to the small box!"

Sam did as he was told and climbed inside the tiny uncomfortable box Ms. Winnifred closed and locked it, the box had no room whatsoever he couldn't even lift his arms. He let out a heavy sighing wondering how long he was going to have to stay in the box this time.

Cindi sat watching the door all afternoon waiting to see any sign of Sam, but the hours passed, and he was nowhere to be seen. At one point when the door opened, she thought it would be him but nope it was the two bullies who emerged from it. She thought it was unfair that Terrance and Tobias were allowed to go free and poor Sam had to spend the rest of the day being punished for no reason. Sadly, none of the other children shared her opinion on this matter and they could care less what was happening to the smaller boy who they all thought was an annoying pest. She knew that Terrance and Tobias had really hurt the smaller boy from what she had seen them doing earlier and that Ms. Charlette should check him out. But the way Ms. Margret was staring at her she knew it was best to stay put, for now at least….

Darkness was Sam saw as he sat scrunched up uncomfortably in the tiny box, his sides still very sore from kicked and punched earlier. It hurt to breathe; even small breaths hurt like heck, but the sound of their laughter is what hurt Sam the most. How could he had been stupid enough to think that had wanted him to play with them when all they ever told him was to "GO AWAY!" or talk about him behind his back. Most of the times not even behind his back but to his face. Then to laugh when he was slammed into the ground by Tobias who was basically an adult size, did they even realize how much heavier he was then him? So, after a long sleepless night Ms. Winnifred unlocked the box finally releasing the boy. Sam's body was stiff and sore from being in one position all night, he slowly got out of the box with his head lowered as not to look at the cruel woman. After he left her office he made his way into the closest room and quietly closed the door behind him, alone is what he wanted at the moment. Sam sat down on the ground with his back against the door and before he could stop himself he cried silently to himself.


End file.
